Celebrations and Consumations
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: Edward and Bella celebrate having an empty house. E/B


**Alright guys, I know I have been out of commission for a while, and I apologize. This was a special request and I just wanted to see if I still had it in me. THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON PEOPLE!!! READ WITH CAUTION!! Now have fun.**

Bella imagined if she could cry at this moment, she would. She glanced once more at her husband and knew he was feeling the same. Renesme was beautiful in her gown and Edward looked like the proudest man walking beside her, ready to hand his only daughter over to the man he once considered his mortal enemy.

He took in a deep breath, though it was unneeded, before placing her hand in Jacob's. "Take care of her" he said and knew Jacob would. Both Bella and Edward knew there was no more perfect person for their daughter.

The wedding was beautiful, the reception a success (considering the wolves and the vampires were occupying the same space), and when it came time to wish the couple well on their way to their honeymoon, they were sent off in a car covered in condoms.

Edward looked at Bella with a worried expression "you don't think they can actually have children do you?"

"Stranger things have happened" was her only reply. If he wasn't already white as a ghost, she was sure he would have blanched at the thought. She just shrugged and headed back to their cabin. She gave him a look over her shoulder that could mean only one thing and quickly followed her.

When he caught up to her seconds later he gave a growl, she was already bare to him and lying on their bed. Her spread legs showed him how wet she already was for him. His lip lifted in a feral growl and he crouched in front of her, ready to pounce. She returned his growl with one of her own and he sprung at her.

He attacked her neck first, licking a trail from her ear to her shoulder, lapping at her skin like a man that had gone years without water and she was a mountain spring. He just couldn't get enough of her taste.

"You taste so fucking good" he panted into her ear. She could feel his erect cock on her thigh and reached down, ripping his clothes from his body to get to his skin. She needed him just as much as he needed her.

It had been a while since they had been able to completely let themselves go, Renesme was always there. Once his clothes were gone, she grabbed him hard and pumped. He let out a hiss from the contact.

He bit down on her shoulder before licking it, shoving two fingers in her wet clit as he did, the slight sting from the bite only enhancing the pleasure of his fingers thrusting inside her.

"Fuck" she growled out as he added another finger and pumped hard, matching his thrusts with the pumping she was doing to his cock. He grabbed her lips with his own and thrust his tongue into her mouth, emulating the movement of his fingers. Feeling his climax building he curled his fingers inside her and pumped harder. Her breathing hitched and he could tell she was close.

"Come for me love" he coaxed and her muscles began to spasm around his fingers as they continued to thrust inside her. Her back arched and she screamed his name, the pressure on his cock from her movement causing him to spiral into his own release, yelling her name out.

As soon as her muscles were once again still he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, her eyes quickly turned pitch black with lust as she watched his tongue lap at the wetness dripping from his fingers. It wasn't enough for him and once his fingers were clean he dove for her still dripping pussy, thrusting his tongue inside and tasting her juices.

"Shit, right there" she growled out as he nipped her clit and thrust his fingers once again inside her. He flattened his tongue and dragged it from his thrusting fingers to her clit and then began flicking it over and over again. She was writhing beneath him as she once again began to climb to a release.

She grabbed his hair and pushed his face closer to her, the pressure building until she thought she would explode with pleasure. With one final nip on her bud she flew over the edge and dug her fingers into his scalp, arching her back and releasing her juices along his fingers and down his hand.

He removed his fingers and licked every drop of juice from her before cleaning off his fingers once more. She watched on as he licked his fingers, much like a child would their favorite lolly. She gave him one more second of licking pleasure before tackling him, pushing him off the bed and across the room with the force of her attack.

He growled at her before it was cut short by the feeling of her mouth surrounding his cock and sucking on it hard.

"Fuck" he growled out, only spurring her on more. He only cussed when he was so lost to pleasure he could no longer filter his thoughts. It turned her on and she could feel herself growing wet once more. She watched as his nostrils flared when he smelled her arousal.

"You like that don't you? You like it when I talk dirty."

She only sucked on him harder, hollowing her cheeks out as she scraped her teeth against him.

"Yessss…suck my cock…just like that." She almost came at his words.

"I love the way your lips look when they're wrapped around my dick" he managed between gasps. She pulled him all the way in, relaxing her throat. He could feel the movement as she swallowed around his tip and it caused him to climax. She swallowed down everything and licked him clean before he grabbed her and pulled her up for a hard long kiss.

It wasn't long before he was hard for her once again, and he could tell she was ready for him as well when he sucked in a lungful of air through his nose. He could smell her arousal surrounding both of them. He launched the both of them against the closest wall and began to suck at her neck, nipping at her earlobe and tracing his way down to her chest.

She wrapped her hands once more into his hair and pulled him in closer as his tongue traveled down her breasts. He pulled an erect nipple into his mouth and sucked on it harshly before nipping it and moving onto the other. Bella was mewling his name and cussing as he continued to lavish her chest with his mouth.

"Edward…please" she begged, knowing he could spend hours on her breasts alone. She needed him inside her, "please…I need you" and she pulled on his hair, "NOW."

He gave her breast one final tug of his teeth before standing up and hitching a hand beneath her knee, bringing it up to his hip and grinding his hard dick across her aching bud, "you mean like this?" he hissed out.

He positioned the tip of his cock against her opening, "or like this?" he questioned, continuing to tease her with the slightest of pressure against her aching hole while once again attacking her neck with his mouth.

She pulled hard on his hair, making him look her in the eye, "I want you to fuck me hard Edward, and I want you to do it now!" she growled out. He gave her a smirk and thrust himself inside her, both of them moaning at the pleasure.

He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting himself inside her once again. He could never get enough of this, being able to fuck her hard against a wall while her tight pussy surrounded him in glorious ways.

"Is this how you want it?" he spoke into her neck as he pounded into her, the wall behind them shaking and dust descending around them from the ceiling. "You want me to pound you into the wall don't you? You want me to fuck you so hard it takes the wall down don't you?" he spat out between thrusts.

"Yes…harder Edward, harder" she yelled back and he strengthened his thrusts. The wall behind her began to shake harder and she could feel it begin to give as the feeling of her climax began to descend upon her.

"I'm going to cum love, come with me" he growled into her ear, causing her to spiral into her climax. Her walls tightening around him caused him to spiral into his own climax and her body milked him of everything he had to give. Just as they reached their peak the wall collapsed and they fell to the floor.

Edward pulled himself up off the floor and extended a hand to Bella, she took it and the two of them stood in front of the demolished wall in their bedroom.

"Shit" Bella said, "Esme's going to kill us."

Edward chuckled beside her and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her own mouth.

"If you think this is bad, love, you should have been around while Rose and Emmett were newlyweds. Now that's damage. Besides, I saw Alice putting the supplies to fix it in the garage yesterday."

Bella looked over at him, "you've been planning this?" she said with wide eyes.

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed "I have the body of a seventeen year old and an empty house with my very virile and sexy wife after eight years, what do you think?" he replied.

She shrugged her shoulder; she had to agree with him. Sighing, they each got dressed and headed to the garage to get what they needed, both wearing shit eating grins in anticipation of doing it again.


End file.
